He must be Emo
by xXimadeadlyfanXx
Summary: Spongebob goes Emo whats the world coming to suicide and violence some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Imad: **Hey so yeah this is me, imadeadlyfan back from the dead ill put what happened up in my profile later but for now ill just get on with it, basically I'm Lauren AKA imadeadlyfan, yeah they deleted my user in a 'server accident' and apparently they are so sorry and of course.. they deleted all my stories too, yeah so by accident, hmmm yeah but i don't care as long as i'm back the only reason I'm back is for amieng37 AKA Kay-Anne shes great and one of my best online friend.

Summary: **He must be Emo- **Spongebob goes Emo whats the world coming to- suicide and violence (some swearing)

**He must be Emo**

**Chapter 1: Tables are turning- ah my house is burning!**

**SB POV**

I remember it like it was yesterday, even though it was 40 years ago. It all started on Saturday the 20th of April 2004. Its in my diary, im reading it right now, as we speak.

"Wanna go Jelly fishing?" asked the pinkish starfish, i grew excited and knew that today would be a good one after all , so i left the stove to go and get my net, i assembled it and left, knowing that of course i could trust Gary with my house, he was the most greatest snail i could ask for, he was one in a million.

"Meow" purred Gary as if he was trying to tell me something, something important.

"What is it Gary, are you hungry?" i replied, growing anxious of what the mollusk was trying to say.

"MEOOOOWWW!" roared Gary and he pointed his tail over into the kitchen desperately, i ignored and walked out the door, not my only mistake that day.

"Come on Spongebob the Jellyfish aren't going to wait all day are they? Now come on to Jellyfish fields!" Whined Pat, he grew impatient as time grew on, he beckoned me through a shortcut he had learnt earlier that week.

I refused and took the way we intended in the first place, Pat was disappointed but just sighed and power walked over to the gates of the jelly jam packed fields, we planned to have our lunch there, good old jellyfish jelly. I heard a strange noise.

"Pat? Did you hear that?" i asked shivering slightly, maybe it was that horrible boating instructor, back for more trying to intimidate me even more, into despair and ultimate fear, or maybe it was Flats, here ready to kick my butt, or maybe it was my sketched 'twin' frankendoodle.

"Yes sir spongebob, its my tummy, im starving, now lets catch some jam giving jellyfish!" giggled Pat in his cool calm and collective tone. I laughed too and proceeded, swing my net in all directions, and giving out my almost annoying laugh. I tried to contain myself, but i just couldn't stop laughing, after a while i began to think i had forgot about something.

Meanwhile, back in the pineapple, Gary grew more and more nervous, the stove that his perky owner had left on was reaching 200 degrees. The pot on it was shaking with increasing intensity.

All of a sudden it burst into flames, blasting the Snail back onto the wall, he purred in pain and slowly slid his way out of the burning house. He ran (as fast a snail possibly could) to Squidward's house. He burst through the door and bumped straight into the grumping fun-hating squid.

"And, what are you doing he, you mangy little mutt?" frowned the bluish squid hatefully. Despite the grumpiness of this possibly evil neighbor, Gary sighed and poked his head out of the circular window. The squid failed to even dream of what the snail was on about so he simply chucked him out.

Gary sobbed slightly and glanced back at the pineapple, no half burnt down to the ground, a single tear fell from his eye. He rushed over to Sandy's tree dome.

He pushed on the door hard, but unfortunately he couldn't push his way through the door, so he tapped it with his right eye quite hardly and paced about impatiently nearly crying.

**Back in the fields..**

"Spongebob this is fun!" yelled Pat and his ran around manically chasing every jellyfish within reach.

"Dahahahahahaha! Daahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa! Dahahaha!" i laughed uncontrollably.

Then all of a sudden squidward came along running in circles like a medical patient, he was shouting something, but he was too shrill and unclear to hear his exact words.

I ran out and shoved out my net, it caught Squids nose as he ran past.

"SPONGEBOB SPONGEBOB!" Yelled the nutty Squid

"What is it Squiddy, make it quick cause we're Jelly fishing, say you wanna join us?"

"Your pineapple! YOUR PINEAPPLE!"

"What about my pineapple?"

"ITS ON FIRE!"

"DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DAHAHAHAHAHAHA DAHAHAHA your joking right?"

"No spongebob its true!"

"Ahhhhhh Gary! My house! My stuff!" I cried.

"Uhhh" said Pat puzzled by some of the big words being used.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i gotta go home!" i yelled frantically and with that i ran, ran i all the way back to my house, which really wasn't that far.

Then, with that my heart ripped in two. There i saw the remains of mt pineapple, a small pile of ash and a picture of me,Gary, my mum, my dad and Pat. As burnt as it was, i still have it, here in my old diary, this was right before i turned over a new, and not totally normal leaf.

XxXx

**imad: **So watcha think? I bet its suckish :'(


	2. Chapter 2

**Imad: Wats up:D I'm sure you missed me :S You didn't have to wait too long for me to move my fat ass and update P anyway keep reading haha!**

**He must be Emo**

**Chapter 2: Mugged by a thug (hitting rock bottom) **

**SB POV**

Looking back, I only ever looked at the bright side of life, now well, lets just say im not exactly a cheery person, im more dark and sensitive, with low self esteem, you see looking back on these few pages, brought a tear to my heart, but I know now what I have to do. It's just, well.. Emotional, my pineapple never grew back

_**Extract from diary**_

_Dear diary,_

_Mood: apathetic _

_My life is spiralling downwards, I can't take it! Im homeless! _

_I feel that my life is a black abyss, and its suffocating me. I can't talk to anyone! Not even Pat he just wont accept that I wont live with him, im not gay.. Well he never suggested that I was, but I just don't feel comfortable living with anyone! And now I have spent some time to think.._

_I've finally come to the conclusion that Squidward doesn't like me, not one bit. He laughed at my misery even though he warned me in the first place, but I still seem to think that what Gary was trying to tell me I have to pay more attention to that little snail! Back to sleep, the pavement's getting slightly cold._

_Brrr_

_**End of extract **_

I stared down at the remains of my memories and past, it brought a single tear to my eye, but I tried to be strong, tough and real. I looked up and ran, ran far off. Pat obviously tried to follow, but Sandy held him back.

"No Pat, leave him alone, he needs some time to himself. Some time to think." I heard the Squirrel say.

I hid behind a large rock that blocked a small ally way. I squeezed my way through (I am a sponge you know!) and slid down to the cold wet floor. It was raining. I was all alone, I might add I was pretty scared! I closed my eyes and tried to forget all my problems, I imagined I was still at jellyfish fields, with Pat. Chasing the innocent creatures around, catching them, getting their tasty jelly, then letting them go free! I gradually fell into a slumber,

Only to be awoken shortly after, by a gang of puffer fish. One in a red bandana. He was big and muscular he wore a black jacket with skulls all over it, it read on the front

'I have a license to kill'

I took this as a laugh, not a real thing, even though he seemed very intimidating, damn it he was! There was others too. All in the same clothing, A black bandana marked with skulls and blood red jackets that said:

'Im ready to kick your butt'

I dropped my head down, hoping so much that they wouldn't notice me, maybe they'd mistake me for a cereal box? I doubt it, 'cause they was looking directly at me, sniggering and warming up there hands, ready to punch and hurt me.

They pulled me up and slammed me against the wall, my arms ached badly, and my heart was beating as fast as a seahorse runs (fast!). I shuddered and tried to ignore them, but as soon as I closed my eyes I got that feeling, the 'im being watched' feeling. Not nice. I laughed lightly and said,

"Hey, guys, dudes, what's up? How's it hanging?"

The one in the red bandana smirked and the others all grinned, I took it that he was their ring leader. I shuddered again. They were big, bad, and ready to kick my butt. I tried to run, no use he just grabbed my head , smiled at me with his yellow teeth and said:

"My names, Dirty Ray, and I have a licance to kill"

"Dahahahahaha!" I laughed "Good one!"

"Oh he's not joking mate, he's serious, give us all ya money and valuables!"

"Ok ok!" I replied hastily, I emptied my bag and out fell all my remaining possessions and money. I saw the picture fall out.. And my diary. I snatched them up quickly and prayed that they didn't see. They didn't.

I ran off as far as my spongey legs would take me.

They followed after me, gaining on me. I was never a champ at running but my legs seemed to get a suprising jolt of energy and i was ahead of them by a long shot.

"OI YOU SPONGE! GET HERE WHATS THAT YOU SNATCHED AWAY? WHATS THAT? GIVE US IT HERE! OR WE'LL DO FORBIDDEN THIBGS TO YOU!"

**Imad: Quite short, but im on my sisters computer, 'cause mines broke, so I can barely get on :- oh well byes! **


End file.
